tdspoilersfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy
Amy, labeled The Cheerleader Twin(s), was a camper on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island as a member of Pimâpotew Kinosewak. Personality Amy is the very villainous twin of her sister, Samey, given that her personality is mostly opposite to her. She can be described as shallow and snarky and is usually an angry, aggresive and grumpy person. Amy sees her sister as the weaker link and over-controls her. Her along with her sister Samey are supposedly cheerleaders. Amy can be identified from Samey from the mole under her right eye. Coverage Total Drama: Pahkitew Island When she arrives to Pahkitew Island, she is falling and kicks off her sister, who is clutching on her. During the challenge in So, Uh, This Is My Team? Amy uses Samey as a human shield to protect herself from the tennis balls being launched at them by Chef. She pushes Samey around, and it is revealed that they are not the closest. Rodney picks them up and continues on with the challenge. On I Love You, Grease Pig, Amy forces Samey to go get food with Jasmine, because she does not want to do it. She punches Rodney in the stomach when he starts to make a move on Jasmine, and she is paired up with her sister in the challenge, which annoys her. They argue as they carry around the pig, and she lashes out at her sister when they get covered in mud. The third episode really focuses on the relationship between her and her sister. She argues with Samey in front of everyone as their team is eating breakfast. She fake cries, and gets sympathy from Scarlett, and smirks when her sister looks bad in front of the team. As the challenge commences, she argues with her sister, and when Rodney shows up to talk to Amy (who he has a crush on), she is creeped out. Jasmine works with her and Samey to complete the challenge, and the twins argue about who should throw the paint balloon, which causes it to burst on the girls, and for their team to lose. She takes an apple from Samey, and as she eats it in the elimination ceremony, her cheeks grow puffy, and her throat itches as she is eliminated. She returns angrily in A Blast From The Past, as she emerges out of the water, glaring angrily at Samey before attacking her. Everyone is shocked at the revelation. This causes Sugar to win the challenge for her team. She is seen at elimination, Samey and Amy argue over which should be cannoned, and she is not happy when Chris announces they are both going in the cannon, nor before she is fired out of it. Trivia *Amy and Samey have many similarities with each other: **They were both the first Total Drama contestants to be related. **Both of them are cheerleaders. **They are the first third generation contestants to have their voice actress revealed, who is also the same person. **They are the first contestants to have separate and interlocking audition tapes. *Amy is one of the three blonde females in Pahkitew Island. The others being Samey and Sugar. *Amy is the first person from the new cast to be eliminated from the competition irregularly. *Amy, along with Beardo, is one of the contestants to never recieve a symbol of immunity. *Amy was the first person to be eliminated irregularly. The second is Ella. **Also, a person caused their elimination. ** Another coincidence is that they are the lowest ranking female member of their respective teams. * Amy was the only contestant to ride the Cannon of Shame for more than once (in this case, two). Gallery Overall= AmyNEWHQ.png|Amy's final design. AmyRotation.png |-| Total Drama: Pahkitew Island= Amy_Audition.png|Amy in her audition tape. -Twins.png|Amy talking to Samey. OMGGGGGGG.png|Amy, Samey and Ella reacting to turbulence. Twins2.png|Amy looking down at Samey. TWINS4.png|Amy shoving Samey's face into the sand, after landing on her. Yoyo.jpg|Amy with her team. Amy and Jasmine.jpg|Amy and Jasmine exchanging glances regarding Rodney. Moose attack.jpg|Amy, along with Samey and Topher, reacting to the moose stampede AMYcONFESSIONAL.PNG|Amy in the confessional AMYsAMEYANDTHEPIG.PNG|Amy and Samey running OMGGGGG.PNG|Amy and the other contestants afraid of the pig. Le due gemelle Amy e Samey.png|Amy gives Samey orders. Scar and Amy.jpg|Scarlett comforting Amy after she pretended to be hurt by Samey's comments. AmyangryatSamey.png|Amy glaring at her sister Jasmineleadingkinosewak.png|Amy with her team in episode 2 Chrisinformingchallengetwo.png|Amy in the final 13 AmytalkingtoJasmine.png|Amy and Jasmine talking AmyOrderingSamey.png|Amy ordering Samey to go inside the greasey tunnel with the pig SameyvsAmy.png|Samey gets up to yell at Amy. amychoking|Amy right before being eliminated AmyCannon.png|Amy is the third to take the Cannon of Shame. Amyyyy.PNG AmyCameo.png|Amy comes back... SameyAmyEliminated.png|...only to get put in the cannon again along with her sister. Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island contestants Category:Pimâpotew Kinosewak Category:Waneyihtam Maskwak